The person I have always loved
by Bunbun N. Eies the First
Summary: Naruto remembers how he met Sasuke, but Sasuke forgets about how he met Naruto when they were 5. A fluffy story about these two love-birds. It was done in a rush, but I plan on revising later in detail if I ever get time, for now it's a one-shot. Please review your thoughts on it.


Naruto was now a young adult. He stood underneath a tree gazing out at the Konoha acadamy he had once attended. He looked down. The ground seemed so much farther away from him. He remembered a time when he was so small that it seemed so close. He looked beside him and saw the swing he used to swing on by himself and then as the wind blew and made the grass rustle and Naruto heard a dog bark in the distance and he remembered something. A dream that started out as a nightmare until it became one of Naruto's dearest memories.

* * *

That time...

When Naruto was 5, he was not liked by the village. There were some children his age who would approach him to play. After all, he was a nice boy and cute. He had done nothing wrong, but the parents of those children would scold them immediately causing their child to cry. After some time, all the children stayed away, adults looked at him with disgust, and teenagers would bully the little one. The teens were the worst. They threw things at Naruto and called him names, maybe if one of them was really mad, he or she would beat the boy. Naruto acted as their personal punching bag and anger release.

Naruto always had his grandfather-like figure to protect him, but there were times when the third Hokage was too busy. Naruto did not have friends at the time, but sometimes a group of children would go out to play and Naruto would follow them. He would watch from a safe distance and pretend he was playing with them in his mind. He would sit on a bench and hear one kid ask another,"wanna play?" Naruto would perk up and smile brightly and whisper to himself,"sure..." Of course he knew the kid couldn't hear him and even if the kid did. All of kids would get mad and tell him to go away.

One day Naruto saw a group of children walking together, 2 boys and 3 girls, so he followed them. He noticed that they weren't taking the route to the park , but he still went on. They had arrived at one of the abandoned training grounds. The boys began to whisper to each other. "Did you bring it?"

"Yeah, my dad left one on the table so I took it..."

"Cool, this is my first time touching one, my dad tells me it's too dangerous..."

"Let's practice being ninjas with it, 'kay?", one boy gave a toothly grin to the other.

Naruto watched all this from on top of a tree branch. His eyes widened when one of the boys pulled out a kunai. Naruto watched the boys swing the kunai around while the girls watched. He was envious of them. The boys both had pretty bad aim, but they both thought otherwise. The girls giggled as one boy held the knife above his head,"I will now throw it and it will miss ki-chan's body..." The other boy, Ki-chan, stood under a tree grining. Of course the next second he was crying in pain. The kunai had not missed and had cut the boy on the side of his forehead. Forgeting about the kunai, the other boy helped Ki-chan away, while the girls panicked at the sight of blood asking if Ki-chan was alright and calling his name nervously.

Naruto watched them leave and the sounds of the panicking voices faded. Naruto looked at the kunai on the ground. He felt bad for Ki-chan, but Naruto wanted to practice being a ninja too. He was curious. He grabbed the Kunai and wiped the blood in the grass. Then he threw it at the tree. It missed so Naruto ran into the forest to find it. He found it, but he saw a dog chewing on it. Naruto thought that the dog must have seen it flying and mistook it for a toy. "Here boy...over here...I need that kunai so please give it to me" Naruto hummed softly trying not to startle the dog. It was bigger than he was. The dog stopped chewing, it's head and ears perked up, and it gave Naruto attention before running at him with full speed. Naruto was startled so he turned around to run away. The dog ducked underneath the boy. Naruto was now riding atop it with teary eyes. "Waaaaaah, put me down!" Naruto hung onto the dog's collar for dear life keeping his eyes closed tight. The dog barked again and sped up running through the trees of the forest at lightning speed. Once Naruto got a little used to it, he looked up. The dog was gonna hit a tree. "Waaaaaah, not theeeeere", Naruto screamed. The dog dodged the tree at the last second and jumped out into a clearing. Naruto had lost his grip and was now flying in the air. "Waaaaaah!" Naruto landed on top of someone. The dog had continued to run around until it jumped back into the forest. Naruto was sitting upright. "Scarrrry, waaaah.." Naruto held both hands at his eyes, trying to stop the tears. "Hey, Why are you crying?" Naruto blushed.

"Mm not crying"

He wasn't too convincing with his tear filled eyes. Naruto realized now he was straddling the hips of someone. He thought of getting off, but the person sat up and wiped a tear away from his eyes.

"Yeah, sure..."

Naruto looked around to see kunai everywhere and a few target boards hung on some trees.

The person noticed his staring.

"I'm training right now...to be like my Onii-san"

"Oh, erm...Excuse me, what is your name?"

"Oh me? I'm Sasuke Uchiha"

"Ummm...I'm Naruto...Uzumaki..."

"Oh? The one everyone says to stay away from?

Naruto nodded sadly.

"Isn't it lonely?"

Naruto nodded honestly, yes.

"I have an idea, when I'm lonely or sad, my Onii-san makes me feel better so you can call me Onii-chan, 'kay? From now on, I'll be your big brother."

Naruto smiled happily. He had learned a lot about Sasuke. Like how Sasuke loved his Onii-san very much and how even though Naruto was the same age, Sasuke was already attending acadamy since he was really smart. Sasuke had a mother and father and various other relatives from the famed Uchiha clan. Naruto and Sasuke spent that day talking about Sasuke's family.

"...By the way what is that?"

Naruto was sitting at a tree. The bottom of his shirt revealed a purpleish color. Sasuke abrubtly layed Naruto down.

"...Naaah...Sasuke, don't!"

When Sasuke pulled the shirt up, it had revealed bruises everywhere. Some even snaked around to his back. Sasuke's hands roamed the bruises lightly.

"Engh...", Naruto flinched. The bruises made his skin very sensative and somehow, Sasuke's gentle touch wasn't painful.

"Who...why..."

Naruto looked to the side, staring at the ground.

"Just some people...who hate me and...and I don't know why"

Naruto looked up and began sobbing. He was only a kid, who was head and as far as he could tell it was for nothing. Nobody even told him why they hated him. In avoided him. Sasuke's hands moved from Naruto's ribs and around his back to his shoulder blades. He picked the small boy up into and upright position and hugged him. Naruto was confused at first, but then he beganto let it all out. He cried on Sasuke's shoulder and hled onto Sasuke's back, slightly afraid to lose the comfort.

"Sa...Onii-chaaaaan...Waaaaah"

The next day Naruto and Sasuke met at the same spot.

_I, Naruto Uzumaki, hav desided tu maike a jirnal_

Sasuke had taught Naruto how to write his name so Naruto decided to make a journal. He would sometimes ask how to spell something, but he wouldn't let Sasuke see the journal.

"Hey, what are you writing in there?"

"Nothing, Nothing...*giggles*"

"Yeah right nothing..."

Sasuke tickled Naruto.

"Tell me, Naru! Or else."

Naruto giggled and squeled.

"N...No! *giggles*"

The next day afte that...

"Nee, Sasuke, teach me how to use it too, like how you do"

Naruto looked up kneeling before Sasuke, one hand holding onto the raven-haired boy's shirt, the other pointing at a kunai. Sasuke hesitated so Naruto began to use puppy eyes.

"*sigh*, fine!"

Sasuke took the kunai and placed it in Naruto's hands. He stood behind the blonde and began moving the boy's arms with his instruction.

"First, you have to stand firm and have a firm grip as well, Next you must move your arms like this so..."

Naruto nodded eagerly.

Naruto and Sasuke had spent 6 days straight together, but one day Sasuke stopped showing up. Feeling abandoned, Naruto would go to the same spot each morning and stay until the late evening without eating. Even if it was raining or freezing cold, he waited for Sasuke to come back. The thoughts of their times warmed his heart through those cold times. Naruto refused to accept it until a few months later.

"Onii-chaaaaan...Where did you go?", Naruto sobbed for the first and last time over the abandonment and never visited that spot again.

* * *

Naruto enrolled in acadamy the next year. He saw a familiar face on his way to the entrance.

"Sasuke? Is that you, 'member me Naruto Uzumaki, you said you'd be my Onii-chan...", Naruto said hopefully.

"Huh? Oh, I know you, the Naruto Uzumaki everyone hates, stop dreamin', There's no way I ever said that..."

Naruto was crushed. He put on an act and pretended he was a happy idiot the whole class through, but when he got home, he cried his heart out. Sasuke really didn't remember him. But, Why?

* * *

The next day...

Naruto was sad that Sasuke forgot him, but he made a vow to him. "If I can't have him as an Onii-chan anymore, then...I'm going to make Sasuke my wife!"

* * *

Current day...

"Oi, Usuratonkachi, what are you staring at?"

Naruto snapped out of his daze and grinned at Sasuke. He grabbed his lover and kissed him passionately.

"Just thinking...about the old day"

Sasuke looked at Naruto angryly, but Naruto smiled obliviously at him. Sasuke turned around and began to leave.

"Let's go, Dobe"

"Hey, Sasuke, there's something I want to ask you..."

"What? *angry*"

"Will you be my wife?" Naruto kneeled down underneath the tree. For a moment the world was still until a wind blew and the leaves in the trees clapped for the couple. Sasuke kneeled down at Naruto who held out the ring between his pointer and thumb. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and whispered "dobe" while crying in what we can only assume is joy.


End file.
